robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Noli
"Leave..!"'' '-Reverse Aspx in "The Tempest" '''Noli' is one of the most well known Roblox myths as well as one of the oldest Classic Myths. He was first documented in November of 2009. Certain beliefs include Noli of being a cultist or even a ghost of a past moderator. It is said that Noli had around 50 accounts, Noli being the first but it is not proven if they actually had around 50 accounts. Almost all alternate accounts were terminated and lost. Noli is worshiped by numerous cults, most notably by The Cole Family and The Void Cult. Overview Noli is thought to be a male Robloxian, with completely black skin. It is believed he left a black aura wherever he went. Noli was supposedly the first to dawn the Void Star hat, which is why his cult is called the "Void Cult". Noli's mythos has a deep connection to "The Void" and "Null". While Noli is said to have possessed the first Void Star this is false, as the first Void Star was owned by blXhd after being the first to complete the Swinburne Event created by Shedletsky in August of 2007. It should be noted that while the account is frequently depicted with the tragedy mask, the actual Noli account never possessed this accessory. History T.png|Avatar of Noli's third account 21936322.png|Last seen version of SwAeJuDiNoli fe.png|Image showing that banworld is one of Noli's accounts NOLI.png|The real Noli's roblox account before the name was reset. ''"Lore: 9/5/2007 The Void Star was released to the public eye after the "Mysterious Object" event had finished. User Noli had gotten the first void star and shortly after began displaying weird behavior. Most notably in his physical appearance, in games he would corrupt everything he stood on, and emitted an odd aura. He would shut down games frequently, hack into players accounts, and edit the site. This lead to moderators swiftly terminating Noli and working on some ways to prevent an occurrence like this ever again. ' Game(s) The Tempest. One of Noli's Void cultists, SwAeJuDiNoli, has a game called The Tempest. Staying “too long” there angers Noli, and makes him sad. The game has no description and it contains a pitch black temple, a spinning cloudy sky box, a single, pitch-black NPC named "Aspx," and a spike in front of him that instantly kills you. Behind the temple is an invisible teleporter located somewhere on the wall of the 1st brick, which leads you to several sky islands above the temple. On the island, there is a light-gray NPC named "Reverse Aspx" telling you to leave. The islands seem to be covered in snow, with the tree's leaves resembling a pink color. The game needs updating, since it still in Experimental Mode, the last update having been made on 3/6/2010 and the game having been created on 2/25/2010. Staying too long causes the temple to start crumbling. At the sky, islands is a "waterfall" what teleports you to ruins. There will be a dark grey house with tombstone inside of it. Behavior Little to nothing is known about Noli due to the fact he was terminated before he could be documented. The only thing known about him is that he likely hates people invading his space as in The Tempest the Temple is destroyed after a period of time. It is unknown what Noli really is or what his motives are however his account was deleted, and for a long time his profile appeared but his avatar was a question mark. External Links Noli's Roblox Friend List SwAeJuDiNoli's Roblox Friend List Banworld's Roblox Profile (alternate, last standing profile) Noli's Roblox Profile Trivia * He has two cults made after him, the "Void Cult" and "The Cole Family"; The Cole Family being the most recent, and far less popular. * Some of Noli's "Void Cult's" include Lezus and SwAeJuDiNoli. * Noli does seem to have somewhat of importance in "Shadelight" via Goldity's references. * Noli seemed to have some connection with AkaManah. * Aspx may refer to "Active Server Page Extended file", but for what reason is unknown. * Kazdam has admitted that he added the Black Tragedy Mask because it "looked cooler". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Banned Myths Category:Enszo Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Noli Related